Things She Thought Were Mistakes
by PFC-PerkinsUSArmy
Summary: Mistakes happen. Emma can't seen to get over them. It's then that trajedy strikes.


Semma All The Way

"Sean, stop, Sean stop, you'll go back to jail"

Sean was hitting the bastard who killed J.T. Emma and some other people like Paige were freaking out. A teacher and Spinner were trying to pull Sean off the Lake Hurst kid. Some of the Lake Hurst students were taping what was going on; not helping there classmate out. Sirens everywhere sounded off, cops and teachers were pulling Sean off him and they succeeded. It was silent other than that; it was an odd silence normally some students would cheer Sean. He hurt the guy so bad blood was everywhere and it looked like the kid was having a seizure. An Ambulance arrived at the scene and took the kid away; some people were questioned and by the end of the time the cops looked like they knew enough.

* * *

Emma went to go visit Sean which wasn't good for what she had to tell him.

"Sean, I want you to learn for your mistakes, I think I shouldn't see you dating wise or…… in here."

"You're leaving me?"

"Maybe when you get out we can become better friends than now, because I'm fuming mad, I thought you were over this stage."

"Emma when I get out there sending me to military training maybe after that war."

"Well then I'll miss you Sean, I have to go," she started to tear up.

"Emma……. I"

Before he finished Emma was gone out of his life and in his opinion maybe for forever. Sean was in a cell with a convicted murderer and everyday he'd take a beating. The hitting got worse every time so bad that Sean spent his days in the infirmary. The person Sean beat up left the hospital three days after Sean entered prison. Emma visited him out of shame of what her EX – boyfriend did. Snake had been informed on what was happening to Sean and had tried to convince Em several times to see him. She refused him same as the first two months, Sean's time was coming, the beatings were killing him.

* **

Em had gone to the hospital with a couple of other people to see what was going on with Jimmy; it had something to do with his legs. A couple people were standing around waiting for doctors to let them enter Jimmy's room when a ruckus started toward them. E.M.T. was running in some bloody body, the Degrassi students looked at the body, they couldn't tell who it was. Everyone was being really loud; Emma couldn't stand seeing so much blood. What happened? Emma kept asking herself. In one second flat Emma was out cold on the hard hospital floor. Liberty ran toward her attempting to wake her up she was unsuccessful. They were trying to wake her, everyone was scared Emma was out, and they didn't know about Jimmy. Five minutes later an angry Jay walked threw the crowd and not many (meaning Degrassi) people liked him there.

"Where's Sean?" He asked the lady at the desk.

"Sean who?"

"Cameron"

"He's in operation right now, you can't go see him."

Jay walked toward the closest wall and punched it with all his strength. Em woke up about the time Jay stepped in the building; and she saw everything. The lady at the desk told Jay she'd tell him his status over the intercom.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked hatefully.

"Being a better friend to Sean than you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Sean's in the O.R. his cell mate doesn't seem to like him to much. I've been visiting him once a week the best I could. You on the other hand ignored him especially when he needed you the most. Emma, you don't understand he's dying right now."

Paige, Marco, Emma, Liberty, and Spinner were at a loss of words.

"Sean Cameron is out of surgery you can see him in an hour it doesn't look like he's in good shape" the secretary called to Jay.

"If he recovers the Army sending him to training earlier so he can get away from his inmate. Sean's going to war earlier than expected, he really needed that friend and again, I went to see him as often as possible but I wasn't enough."

"He shouldn't have done that to the Lake Hurst kid it was…….. It was his fault."

"You don't know what he said to Sean if you did you'd change your mind about him."

"What did he say then, tell me"

"I promised Sean not to tell anyone so you ask him"

***

"Sean, hey, how's it going? I wish you were awake right now so I could say how sorry I am." Emma said to Sean.

Sean started to slowly stir awake trying hard to open his eyes.

"Emma,' He murmured several times, trying to look at her, but his eyes wouldn't open. Sean started to get scared he called her name more loudly, he said "help, Em help me, I can't see." She told him she'd get a nurse, but he just cried and begged her to stay.

***

Four months later Sean was being sent to war and Emma was alone again. It had been 5 years later and Sean was missing out on his and Emma's 4 ½ year old son. One day a red car drove up to Em's house; everybody was there celebrating little Sean's birthday.

"Excuse me miss are you miss Cameron?"

"Why?"

"Can you identify him?"

""What hospital do I need to go?"

"Can you follow me to the morgue? I'm sorry to inform you like this."

Emma's heart stopped along with the music and everybody that was there. It seemed the party followed Emma on their way to the morgue.

"Is this him?" the man showed her the dead body.

She fell to her knees and started to break down the hardest she ever would; Manny was next to her silent as can be trying to comfort Em's.

Emma would always celebrate the day that Sean Cameron became a brave, strong solider; and the day those two first met.

A.N I Own Nothing


End file.
